


Affection

by WakaWaka801



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Masturbation, No Underage Sex, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakaWaka801/pseuds/WakaWaka801
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky wanted to let go of his emotions for a certain someone so that they can find true happiness. However, happiness is not very easy to reach. Yuri wanted to protect that smile forever.





	

It was just another boring evening when Yuri Plisetsky hung out with his only friend Otabek, who just arrived in Russia to visit him a few hours ago. It has been five months since the Grand Prix Final, and three months after Katsuki Yuuri moved to stay with Victor in St. Petersburg. Both went out together to see the ocean, and Yuri had so many things to say. The blond, however, has not opened his mouth since a few "long time no see" chitchat at the airport. Some complicated feelings in him were unresolved and cloudy. Otabek, of course, noticed it. 

"So, how is everything going? What is it on your mind?" - After a long quiet moment, Otabek started the conversation again, still staring at the deep blue ocean with white waves in front. Did Otabek just read his mind? Even though it was quite obvious to tell through his face now. Honestly speaking, they never thought they would get this close together, especially for Yuri, who hardly open his heart to anyone. Now the only one who he can truly expresses his feeling toward is Otabek. But still, this is a very personal thing. Yuri tried to make up his mind, but he did not know where to start. 

"Nothing really... I was just thinking if I could ask your opinion about something. So Otabek, say..." - He answered, gloomy eyes following Otabek to stare at the ocean. He paused a bit, then continue with a more straightforward vibe - "What do you call this feeling, how to say it... Yeah, when your stomach arching everytime you see a certain someone intimate with another person, and you just hate it so much. But-but you cannot stop thinking about it!" 

Yuri's voice was more serious and sadden a little bit toward the end as his memories gathered. A certain someone...

"Do not get the wrong idea, I am asking this for a friend!" - He suddenly got angry, not at Otabek, but at himself. He felt kind of embarrassed right now. Otabek kept his eyes straight and stayed quiet for a few moments, before looking down at the small Russian.

"Are you having a crush with someone right now? Because it is jealousy you are feeling." - Otabek ignored the obviously lie that Yuri just told, and went straight to the answer. Yuri's face turned into an angry red monkey. He denied whatever Otabek just said, but did not get that much angry like he usual did with everyone else. He just got extremely embarrassed though. Crush? Is it exactly what he just said? No way, Yuri Plisetsky could never fell in love with that stupid certain someone. Never. In his life.

Or did he? 

"If it's not you then I'm sorry. I just think that you seems like having a lot in your mind. I am your friend Yuri, I will help you." - Otabek looked at him considerately. As Yuri was still unable to process his mind, the Kazakh said softly. - "You looked tired, let me take you home. We can meet up tomorrow if you want."

On the way home, Yuri could not stop thinking. Wind kept on blowing on his sides, along with the noises from Otabek's dark horse. He leaned his head on the Kazakh back, his heart arched as whatever Otabek said came to his mind. If it was true that he loved that person, he had to stop that feelings. That person. The Japanese whose name is Katsuki Yuuri. Yes, Yuri Plisetsky fall in love with Katsuki Yuuri. And he already knew his emotions toward the guy would never get a response since Yuuri had given his heart to Victor. They are such a perfect couple, everyone said. Not that perfect to the blond Russian. Yep, absolutely not to him. Yuri laughed blandly, tears pouring from the corner of his eyes. Think about it, how long has Yuri been in love with that Katsudon anyway? It all began at the Grand Prix Final the other year, when Yuri was still in the Junior division. He has always been watching Katsuki Yuuri, and feeling all kind of emotions toward the Japanese. Yuri loved his beauty, his music, his feelings and the way Katsuki expressed all of that through his skating moves. It was just marvelous. Because of that, he so, so badly wanted the Japanese to notice him. He also wanted to push Katsuki over the edge of depressing and get him moving forward. He could do everything so that Yuuri would not retire, including hurting him. Yuri had dreamed of a day when he and the Japanese battle on the same stage, stand equally on the same field, he will be able to express all of his internal feeling toward the other. Whatever feeling is it, since he did not really understand what exactly Yuuri was to him when he was younger. Back to the reality, it was just another a lame dream that he could never reach. Everything changed from the day Victor Nikiforov stepped into their story. Yuri was anxious, and scared that his only idol would be taken away by the Russia betrayer Victor. His worst nightmare, however, now came true. They are now officially a couple. A couple that everyone love. Victor, how many more damn things will you take away from my life? He wanted to scream and stop thinking, but his heart could never stop hurting. He could not do this any longer...

'We are here." - Otabek' words suddenly woke him up. Yuri froze for a few seconds before stepping down from Otabek's horse. He murmured something like _thank you_ with some hiccupped sounds, resulted from the crying. Otabek smiled just a bit, and responded with such warm and deep voice - "I don't want to see you cry. Talk to me more about it tomorrow. Get some rest." 

He stood there for a minute or so and stared for no reason at Otabek who was riding away. Huh?! For crying out loud, what the actual f*ck?! Yuri got angry at himself again for crying and being so emotional just like the little piggy he hated. He aggressively frowned and kicked the trash can in front of him. Some poor pigeons next to him were so scared that they quickly flew away. _Hold on_. As Yuri realized that Otabek did not know his home address, did the guy just drop him at nowhere? Yuri Plisetsky confusedly looked around, but then he recognized at the end of the sidewalk, someone is running toward him. It was Katsuki Yuuri. The Japanese is doing morning jogging, but strangely without Victor today. Why did he even care anyway? As he turned away and tried to escape, the Japanese spotted him. 

"A! Yurio! Wanna join me? Haven't seen you around for the last few days!" - Katsuki friendly waved and ran toward as Yuri froze in place. Crap! Now he had to talk with this stupid piggy! The blond angrily shouted as he turned around : 

"Why do you care?! Huh?! You stupid Katsudon!” The Japanese already got used to his behavior and just laughed awkwardly in response - "Come on Yurio..."

"Hell nah! I am out of here. I do not want to talk to you a bit. Where is your lovely-dovely Victor anyway? Did he dump you moron?" - He tried to sound mean, he no longer wanted any affection from this guy. He had to hate this guy. The Japanese, however, stay quiet for a short while. More sad than the usual angry showed in his eyes as the darker hair looked down the sidewalk. The blond felt bad, but he had to do this. Yuri Plisetsky needed to end this stupid teenage crush right here.

However, even when he think so, the response from the Japanese caused him a surprise. "Yeah... You are right... We are breaking up right now." The Russian looked up, stared at the guy in front of him with wide eyes. _Wh-what did he just say? Is he joking?! Is this just another of their lovely dovely conflict?_ So many thoughts and doubts came up in the blond's mind, but all of them vanished when a little tear appear on the corner of Yuuri's eye.

"Yurio!" - Katsuki could not stop his emotion and suddenly hugged the Russian as he cried out loudly. _What the f*ck are you doing Victor? I thought he would be happy if I left him with you, but maybe I was wrong. What am I supposed to do now?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote a fanfic in English. This is my second language, so please help if there is any grammar problem you can point out. Thank you. Leave some comment friends, I would love to read it!


End file.
